


Dreaminator

by RubinaLadybug



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubinaLadybug/pseuds/RubinaLadybug
Summary: Phineas and Ferb were about to play a game of flag football with jet packs until they are reunited with the family's dog. Is this really the dog that the family had owned? Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz created a machine to make people's dreams, and nightmares, exist. One shot.
Kudos: 17





	Dreaminator

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction. A fanfic inspired from "The Truth About Bucky" by BigNeerav on Fanfiction. Enjoy!

**_Dreaminator_ **

Two boys were in their backyard creating a new invention for the day. Their parents had both gone off to do their errands. Their sister came to the backyard to see what they were doing.

"What are you boys up to?" she demanded to know right away.

"We're making jet packs to play flag football!" answered the young boy with red hair.

"I'm calling mom!" warned the teenage girl as she walked off.

"Ok, Ferb, we need more jet engine fuel, some football helmets, and maybe a football." While Phineas was talking, the boy with green hair gathered up everything that his stepbrother had just listed.

"Alright!" Phineas praised, Hey, where's Perry?"

* * *

Perry the Platypus had gone through a kitchen cabinet and arrived in his secret lair.

"Good Morning Agent P," welcome Major Monogram, "Dr. Doofensmirtz is add it again. He's been buying ton of books about dreams and nightmares, a case of mirrors, a packet of nuts and bolts, a ray gun, and a very soft pillow."

"Sir, maybe all he wants is to get a good night sleep?" asked Carl the Intern.

"Carl, the man is evil. Why would a man who wants sleep need to purchase a ray gun? Agent P. get out there and put a stop to his plans!" directed Major Monogram. The platypus was off to his enemies place.

* * *

Perry burst through the front of his enemies not-so-hidden-base.

"Perry the Platypus," a mad scientist had come out of the shadows, "You're timing is unforeseen and by that I mean COMPLETELY FORESEEN!"

Perry then found the carpet he stood on wrapping itself around him.

"You see Perry the Platypus," began Dr. Doofensmirtz, "I've just invented a machine that allows me to create people's worst nightmares come true!"

The self-proclaimed doctor removed a large sheet over his latest invention. The device was pretty big and had a giant ray gun on top of it with mirrors around the main control panel and was held together by nuts and bolts. Dr. Doofensmirtz turned his attention back to his enemy and continued, "With my latest invention, I can create a person's worst fear come to life! I've bought books about dreams and nightmares to begin to learn how they are developed."

Perry looked at his enemy with annoyance rather than discontent.

"And, no, I don't mean dreams and nightmares that come through sleep. My machine begins by targeting people and blasting them with my ray gun. The mirrors show me what their latest fear is and ZAP! The machine brings out their biggest fears!"

Perry looked over to see a fluffy pillow with pink lace near the machine.

"Oh, that? That's just a new pillow to help me sleep tonight," the man informed calmly.

* * *

Phineas and Ferb were about done with their latest project.

"Watcha doin'?" asked Isabella.

"Hi, Isabella," greeted Phineas, "We're just about to start our game of flag football."

"That's so cool!" remarked Isabella, "When does it start?"

"Well," Phineas was about to answer when one of the jet packs set off and exploded in the sky.

"Huh, I guess we need to rethink some of the designs." observed Phineas after a moment of silence. The young boy turned his attention back to his friend and said, "I guess it'll start later than expected. Why don't you and everyone else stop by in about an hour or so?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Isabella walked off to go get ready.

"Ferb, let's take a look at those designs again."

* * *

Perry tried to escape but the carpet was very difficult to even move one inch.

"Don't even try, Perry the Platypus!" laughed the scientist, "That carpet is one the most comfortable and cozy carpets there are on the market!"

Doofensmirtz was ready to turn on his machine. It began to make a humming noise that made it sound like it was warming up.

The semi-aquatic mammal tried to get loose. There was only so much time before Doofensmirtz found his first victim. Perry saw there was a box cutting knife right next to a box that read Really Fancy Pillow. The platypus used his tail to move it closer to himself. He then wiggled around to get at least one hand free. When he managed to do so, he began to cut open the carpet.

He was free!

Perry made his familiar chatter sound to let his nemesis know that he was free.

"Hey!" Doofensmirtz complain, "That carpet wasn't cheep, you know!"

Perry threw one of the planks from some leftover scrap and tossed at the evil scientist, who dodged it. The plank, instead, hit one of the buttons that read Dream. There was button next to it that read Nightmare. The ray gun was spun around and shot a line of green in a direction towards a neighborhood.

* * *

"I think one problem for the jet flaws was that we weren't using the proper fuel for it," the boy with red hair stated, "Let's take a look at the measurements again and compare to what we had in the jet packs."

Ferb nodded his head and began to walk towards the other jet packs while Phineas walked towards the garaged. Without a moments notice, a beam of green light had hit the young boy with red hair. He gasp for air and fell to the ground.

Ferb did not see what happen but rush to his stepbrother's aid when he saw him fall. Phineas slowly got up, dust himself off and informed, "Don't worry, Ferb, I'm ok. I just tripped and—"

The boy was cut off by the sound of a bark coming from a dog. Phineas ran to investigate not because of the sound but the fact that it sounded familiar. Ferb ran after him.

The boy with green hair stopped running when he saw his stepbrother face to face with a dog. The dog was light brown all around but had a few dark brown patches on its body. Ferb had recognized the canine from photos he had seen, it was Bucky.

Phineas could feel tears begin to gather in his eyes but he did not care. He towards his dog and gave him a hug. The mutt barked with joy.

* * *

Candace had called her parents to complain about what the boys were up to.

"Mom, they're going to play flag football!" objected Candace.

"Well, that's fine, just as long as it's not tackle. Let them be boys." said Linda, "Your Dad and I are about to go through a tunnel."

"Mom! Wait!" Candace did not get a chance to explain about using jet packs.

* * *

The boy with red hair completely forgotten the idea of playing flag football with jet packs. He and Ferb were having more fun playing a simple game of Fetch rather than an exciting game with footballs and jet packs.

Phineas lost his sense of time as he began to enjoy the days where he and Bucky would play. Ferb would watch.

"Hey! We should tell Candace that Bucky is back!" Phineas said with delight.

* * *

Perry took a look at the switch that the piece of scrap wood had hit.

"Perry the Platypus! You hit my Dream button! It makes people's deepest dreams come true rather than their nightmare!" Doofensmirtz explain while trying to attack his nemesis with a rake. Perry continued to dodge all the feeble attacks done by the scientist.

The platypus still needed a plan to get rid of the evil ray gun and get back home before his owners realized he was gone. Perry pushed the doctor over to the opposite side of the room with a powerful kick. He then rushed over to see if there were some sort of self-destruct button that Dr. Doofensmirtz continued to place on his invention time and time again.

There it was!

The platypus felt like someone was behind him so he leaped into the air. Doofensmirtz, in attempt to grab his enemy, hit the nightmare button so the machine was back to its original purpose. Again, the machine had shot another blast but since the machine was still in the same area, it still had the same area.

* * *

"Candace!" Phineas yelled to get his sister's attention, "Come out here! Quick!"

His sister came out immediately to see what her brother wanted.

"What?" she asked flatly. She then gasp to see the family's dog out wagging its tail with a stick in its mouth.

"What is that!" screamed Candace in disbelief.

"It's Bucky! He's back!" Phineas answered with complete joy. The teen in charge immediately pulled her brothers back behind her.

"Candace, what are you doing?" asked Phineas with concern in his voice.

"There's no way that's Bucky!" Candace stated with disbelief.

"Sure it is!" the boy said trying to reassure his sister. He was about to go back towards his dog when his sister grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Candace? What's wrong?" asked Phineas again.

"There's no way that dog is Bucky!" Candace stated again.

"Why not? Mom and Dad said Bucky just went to go live on kindly Old Man Simon's farm." her brother innocently brought up.

Candace felt her heart skip a beat. She really could not find the right words but what could she say? Was she suppose to tell her brother the truth and break his heart? Was she suppose to lie like her parents did? While stumbling with her dilemma, Phineas had broken free and went back to play with the mutt while Ferb stayed behind his stepsister.

Without even seeing, the dog was hit by a red laser beam. Phineas had gotten down on one knee and began to pet Bucky.

"Hey, boy, you wanna play another game?" the boy asked. He was about to stroke his pet again when the mongrel began to growl.

"What's wrong, Bucky?" Phineas stood up a bit shock that his dog was growling at him for no reason. The dog had dropped its stick and just as Phineas was about to pick it up, Bucky had bitten his master.

Phineas yelled in pain as the dog bit the right hand hard.

Suddenly, the dog was hit by a stick. Phineas looked to see his brave sister had whacked the dog with the stick. She grabbed her brother by his other hand and pulled him behind her with Ferb.

The dog continued to growl.

Candace raised her weapon ready to spring if the dog leaped forward for another attack.

* * *

Perry looked down as he had grabbed one of the lights hanging above. Doofensmirtz threw a piece of wood towards the platypus. Perry jumped from the light and landed on top of the doctor's head. The mammal took off his hat and whacked Doofensmirtz with it. The evil scientist fell to the ground and Perry had used his momentum to land on the main control of the weapon.

"No! If you destroy the device then everything that came to life will be gone!" the doctor exasperated.

Perry hit the self-destruct button.

"I guess I'm not going to sleep well," Doofenshmirtz said.

As the machine began to explode, Perry jumped out of a window. He took out his sling shot gun and hit the nearest building. The rope began to pull itself in as Perry moved from one building to another.

"Curse you Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz yelled.

* * *

"Phineas, Ferb, run inside!" order Candace as she and the dog continued to do a stare down.

"But, Candace," protested Phineas as he was worried about his sister.

"Go!" she ordered as she turned her attention towards her brothers, who nodded in return. Before she could turn her attention back to her enemy, there was bright light. Everyone had shield their eyes from the radiant glow.

When it was clear the dog was gone.

Phineas, who was covering his right with his left hand to keep the blood from spilling, asked, "Bucky?"

He walked a few inches in front of his sister and asked again, "Bucky?"

The boy could feel his eyes becoming watery. Candace placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Come on, let's go clean that up."

Her brother just followed his sister as one tear had slipped away.

The teen had her sibling sit on a chair as she went and got the first aid kit. Ferb was standing near his stepbrother with concern. Phineas wasn't paying much attention. His eyes looked at his bleeding hand but his mind and heart were someplace else.

"Alright, Phineas, I need you to stand on the step stool and lean over your hand." Candace instructed. Phineas did just that. The adolescent helped her brother wash off the blood on both hands with warm water and soap. She then had Phineas take a seat on the chair again. She took out some alcohol cloths and knelt down for her to work.

"This is going to sting a little," she warned. The stuff she was placing was able to make even Ferb complain. Instead, there were no reaction. Candace had noticed this, stopped for a moment, and looked at her brother. Phineas was just looking down with no sign that he was there mentally. Candace gabbed some gauze and wrapped it tightly around Phineas' hand.

"All done," she declared as she stood up.

The young child just continued to sit in his chair.

"Hey," began Candace feeling a little empathy, "I know Bucky meant a lot to you. He meant a lot to all of us. But, not everything in life lasts. Not even all of those fantastic inventions you and Ferb built. What will last are those memories you created whether it's with your friends, your family, Bucky, or even Perry."

"I'm sure even Perry protects all of us on a regular bases," said Ferb. Right on cue, the platypus had made his chatter sound.

"Oh, there you are, Perry," said Phineas. He picked up his semi-aquatic friend and began to pet it.

Candace decided to leave but before she went she heard Phineas say with a smile, "Thanks, Candace."

The female teen just smiled and walked out.

"Well, at least we still have you," remarked a happy Phineas.

Perry just made his chatter noise again.

**The End**


End file.
